He Say's He'll Get Her In Three Ch6 continued
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: Continued from chapter 6 - Separated passionate love scene. IchiRuki/lemon— Redo.


Wow. Very long break, I took from this story— a year and four months. Finally I'm back in the groove for continuing this story. Old readers, if you're still there, sorry to have kept you waiting. If this story doesn't cut it for you, check out my other bleach fics. I have some new ones!

Enjoy and Review! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter - 6 Going Insane**

"ERRR! Stupid Ichigo! Why do you always have to act like you don't care!" Rukia threw her fist at the wall. She was behind the library, where her boyfriend worked and where she thought no one would find or hear her. "Why do I always have to be so insecure! WHY!" Why couldn't she act like she didn't care either. Things would be so much easier on her. But no, she was always worrying about Ichigo; what he was doing, who he was talking to. It just wasn't fair.

"I… HATE…" She hit the wall again, "MY… LIFE!" then she grunted, throwing herself on the grass. She was glad no one could hear her, at least she hoped. "I hate you!" When she was done yelling to herself, she got up and duster off her jeans.

"Pull it together Rukia…" she said. "I'll find someone to hang with too." Only… she never hung out with anyone other than her boyfriend. "You're a stupid asshole… Ichigo… stop being such a jerk…"

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're shouting in profanities and yelling out how much you hate Ichigo…"

Rukia gasped. But Mizuiro was there…

Mizuiro smiled, "What? I scared you again, huh?"

"Kojima, what the hell are you doing here!?" He seemed to be everywhere she was, what a stalker!

Mizuiro blinked. "Me? Well I work here… what are _you _doing here…"

She was about to answer then she stopped. She blushed lightly, "Well, nothing really… I mean…" she frowned, "I always come here… it's my place to relax…."

The dark - hared male raised a brow at the midget, "You weren't exactly relaxing… but whatever." and he turned around, walking back towards the front of the library.

"Wait…" Rukia followed, "That's all you had to say to me…"

"What do you mean…" he stopped to look at her again, brows still raising.

"I mean…" she sighed, "You usually, you know… look at me all flirtatiously and say weird things."

Mizuiro didn't smile that time. "Like?"

"Well… like that time you saw me at the vending machine and you passed me glances. Your voice got all low and you started comparing yourself to Ichigo…" She didn't imagine it. Did she?

"Naw. I never do that." he walked off again.

"Liar, you do too." she followed after him again. "And you do it all the time…Or how about the time you randomly wanted me to kiss you, you remember?"

They were in font of the library now when he turned for the last time, "Bleh. I remember…" he admitted, "And when ever you want that kiss, I'll be waiting."

"See I mean things like that!" Rukia frowned. "You know I'm dating Ichigo… I can't do that…"

Mizuiro lightly frowned, finally understanding why she was making a big deal about that. "I get it now… you like when I give you that kind of attention…"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Yeah, you like it when I flirt with you. You only act like it annoys you on purpose." he sighed, smiling, "Well I don't blame you, most girls love it when I flirt with them… you shouldn't be any different. I mean, why else would you bring _that _up at a time like this, especially after yelling at yourself about how much you hate your _beloved_ boyfriend." His eyes were so nonchalant.

A vein snaked across her forehead, "Shut up… I only mentioned that because _you always do _flirt, and you never shut up about how great you are and how much the girls—" she formed her fingers into quotations, "…_love_… _you_…"

"Heh and you never shut up about Ichigo and how much he sucks ass and how incompetent he is in basic boyfriend skills." he crossed his arms, frowning at her, "…How _sad_. See, before you talk about my issues as a person, why don't you try fix yours first…" he hissed, this time he waited till she had something to retaliate him with…

But she just stared. Then she sighed lightly, "I can't."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can't fix my problems because I don't know how." she replied, "Every time I do, I'm riddled with more questions… Am I an okay girlfriend? Do I love him, does he love me?" she sighed again, "At least, I didn't have to think about that when I was with you Mizuiro." And she really didn't, because she was in love. Sure she was uncomfortable around him and couldn't tell him her feelings but at least her feelings never got hurt. She never had to worry about him cheating because she was so in love.

Love made people do that. And at the time, she really did love Mizuiro… but more than him, she thought loved Ichigo… after all he was the only guy she dated within three days and called herself, falling in love, after it was all over.

Mizuiro cleared his throat, "Excuse me… Did you just give me a complement?"

Rukia half smiled, "I guess I did."

"Rukia…" his voice got low again, his face seemed to resist what he wanted to say. That could only mean that he was trying to show sympathy. "…listen, no guy is perfect. In fact we are the biggest screw ups in the world… but we're only human." his eyes softened as he reached to touch her shoulder, "And yes, Ichigo maybe weird and heartless at times but… he does it to be _annoying _and _retarded_…"

"Mizuiro…" she grunted.

"Okay… sorry, scratch that, what I meant was…" he paused, "…he does it because he doesn't know how to really express his feelings." he corrected, patting her shoulder, "Believe me he loves you, and you love him… and trust me relationships are rough, but in the end it makes you two stronger." he smiled, "I mean come on, you two like argue everyday but at the end of the day… you two kiss and make up."

"You mean that doesn't bother you…?" she did have a point. To be honest, she would hate if her best friend dated her ex.

"Are you kidding me? It makes me sick… I hate seeing you two together." he turned around, glaring at the ground, "But there's nothing I can do, right?"

"I'm sorry you feel like that…" she told him, standing in front of him now. She loosened her gaze, realizing his face wasn't like his other ones. This face he possessed, seemed emotionally hurt. His eyes weren't as vibrant as they were usually. His lips were flat and thin. She hadn't seen a face like that and especially not on him. "Hey… are you okay?"

Quickly his averted back to the lively Mizuiro. "What? Of course…" he answered, "Hey, one thing I do like about seeing you two— that face you have when he looks at you. You're very happy Rukia. And I like that smile." finally he walked a few steps, _"…the smile, I was too blind to see…"_

"What?" she raised a brow, "…What are ya talking about over there?"

"Heh, nothing…" then he smiled, "Great… It's all your fault… now I'm late for work…" and he left her there to think.

* * *

Then the class bell rung.

She walked silently to class— alone. She had much to think about and she wondered why Ichigo hadn't tried to find her yet.

"Rukia…"

She whipped around, "Huh?"

"What's up?" Keigo caught up to her.

"Hey…" _Damn it_. She only wanted one person to see her— _Ichigo_. Instead everyone but him was coming to see her. "Nothing much… I just have only one class today."

"Oh good. I'll walk with ya."

"Oh… okay." Why he wanted to? She had no idea.

"How are you and Ichigo?"

Ah yes, _that_ question. A question she didn't even know the answer to. She had no idea what was going to become of her and Ichigo's, so called, relationship. Would it hold it's dramatic weight— or crumble beneath them.

"We are really good. I haven't seen him today…"

"Ah that's weird. I texted him his morning and he said he was having lunch." the brunette blinked, "Thought he was having lunch with you…"

"You texted him…" she wondered, glaring.

"Well don't you?" he laughed, "Best way to keep tabs on anyone." he stopped himself, "Not to say that Ichigo needs that type of attention. That might even drive him crazy."

Gladly she would keep tabs, but she had no cell phone. "Hm…"

* * *

Now she had _even more _to think about.

Everyone was contacted Ichigo. She wondered why she never thought to get a phone so she could too. For one, she was a homebody and the landline phone was all she needed to survive, to be honest. But now, a cell phone would at least get her closer to her strawberry. Good idea and she could thank Keigo gracefully for that.

She wasn't even home a hour before the door bell rang…

…and her face couldn't have looked more happy. "Ichigo?" Finally, maybe he missed her and wanted to see how she was doing. Yes! That had to be Ichigo! She swung the door open. "Oh… hey…" she sighed.

"Oh hey? Is that all I get now?" he walked in without her permission.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just expecting… someone else." Rukia sighed closing the door. "What are you doing here?" this was the second time Mizuiro had been to her place. The first time was when he and Ichigo helped her move back in six months ago. So what brought him here today?

"I don't know." Kojima simply answered. And he really didn't know why he was there. He just came out of curiosity. "what's up?"

Someone knew something. They were just all hiding it from her. "Are you serious…" Rukia raised a brow. "I'm sure you know why you're here but you just don't wanna tell me."

"I could make up an excuse." the dark - haired male sighed, "What's with girls wanting a reason for everything." he paused thinking, "I was taking a shortcut to my dorm, when I decided to say hi…."

"You're such a liar." Rukia crossed her arms frowning.

"Am not…" Mizuiro laughed.

"Really. Do you expect me to believe that you were walking to your dorm… I mean what guy takes a shortcut through the girl dorms to get to their own dorm."

"Well, what girl goes through the guy dorms to get her dorm…" he grimaced.

"What who does that?"

"Never mind it." Mizuiro shook his head, "So what's up?"

"Nothing. " then again… "I was thinking about buying me a cell phone."

The man sprang up, "It's about time… it's hard contacting you. Time to get with the rest of the crowd anyway." Mizuiro began laughing— then stopped, "Wait… you don't want a cell phone, just to have one, do you?"

"Can you take me to get one? Heh please…"

"Forget it." he shook his head, "I'm not gonna take you to get a phone so you can text and call your orange haired rooky boyfriend."

"You would take me if the phone was meant to call you all the time…" Rukia frowned.

"True…" he muttered.

"And Ichigo would take me to get a phone no matter who I wanted to call…"

Mizuiro frowned back. "Wanna bet?"

"Please… just take me… If you don't, I'll have to walk." she pleaded, in which, she hated to do.

The man looked at her and sighed. If there was one person that could change his mind after a final decision, it was Rukia. "Fine— but…" he raised a finger, "Only if you will hang out with me…"

"What, Mizuiro…?" damn guy always had a catch to everything he said. The blood drained from her aching head, "So a date then?"

"I didn't call it a date. We can just hang out… it can be the most lamest place to pass time. Just as long as we do something…"

"Fine." Rukia picked up her jacket from the couch.

Mizuiro's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah… if hanging with you makes you feel better about yourself and gets me a phone, then lets go…" Rukia opened the door and let the speechless Mizuiro out. What she said shut him up… _Good._

* * *

So… they were just friends right?

…Then why did Orihime look at him that way, the way Rukia did when she enjoyed his company; her violet eyes left wide open as if she'd seen a ghost and liked it. It was also the same look Rukia gave when he asked her to marry him or how about the time when he got her a bouquet of roses with her favorite color rose in the middle. These memories just came to Ichigo randomly. He was unsure why he was remembering Rukia. Whatever the case he forgot as soon as Orihime tugged on his arm.

"Lets eat here!"

Ichigo looked at the place. At least it wasn't… Hooters.

"Okay." he nodded. They both walked in.

"Just two?" the host asks both.

"Yea." Ichigo replied back.

"Follow me." the host takes them to a random table and they sit down. "Specials today are beef and rice— soup of the day is egg drop. You're waitress will be here shortly."

"I have never been here before…" Orihime admitted, gazing at the menu.

"Me either." Ichigo sighed, "But I'm hungry and could careless what they had."

"So how long have you been with Rukia." she asked randomly.

Ichigo almost spit out his water. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, that was a weird question, huh?" she giggled, "I don't mean to be nosey— just starting conversation."

"Well…" Ichigo shifted in his seat. "About six months ago…"

"Awh." Orihime giggled. "That's sweet."

"Heh yea." and he hoped to marry her if she was she right one for him.

"Well a little bit about myself— I'm going to school for business now and I'm single. I have been to four different colleges and have gotten two degrees so far. One in Nutrition and the other in psychology."

"Oh wow…" he had no degrees. She was very smart. So why the hell she was needing his help? Unless… she wanted his help on purpose. _Nah—_ couldn't be.

"Yeah… I just love school." she smiled, "I'm always wanting help and making study groups to benefit the fellow students." she sighed, "…it's kinda hard to do all that at the school we go to now." she paused, "…I'll be right back. Ladies room." and with that said she got up and scampered off.

Finally he had time to himself.

Orihime was cool but talking to her made his head hurt. He began looking at the menu. "Hm… BLT. Sandwich…" and it was cheap. He didn't get pay till this Thursday. He shifted in his seat. This place seemed too fancy for a lunch.

* * *

"So you're mad now?" Mizuiro followed behind Rukia with his hand in his pockets.

"No. I'm irritated." This is why she didn't have a cell phone to begin with. She pressed randomly numbers, programming things to her liking. "So confusing."

"You'll get used to it…" he sighed.

"Hold on— programming Ichigo's number…" Rukia made him stop and wait for her. "Then we can hang out as promised."

Mizuiro could actually could careless about Rukia carrying out her part of the bargain. He just liked fighting with her. He glanced at how concentrated she was in that damn phone and he smiled. "We better hurry…"

"Hold on."

Abruptly, he looked up, brows raised. His lips separated for a moment as if he was going to say something but then halted. Rukia began walking again.

"Um…Rukia."

* * *

Ten minutes passed… still no Orihime. Ichigo glanced around him. The waitress had already made her round but he decided to wait till Orihime got back. "_So hungry_…" he glances through the window, watching people walk past, so boring…

Then a certain girl caught his eye…

Rukia stood talking to some other guy, which now as he began to glare, happened to be Mizuiro. They were so engulfed in their conversation. Rukia seemed to be at ease and seemed like she was enjoying Mizuiro's company.

What the hell? He was certain they didn't see him. Well Rukia anyways, Mizuiro, on the other hand, was staring into the restaurant.

* * *

"Look…" the dark - haired man frowned.

"I know, I know. Geez, you're always rushing me." She dreaded.

"Rukiaaa."

"Oh my god, what?!"

Her eyes followed to where he was pointing. "Look, damn it." Right across the street from where they were, a man in bright orange hair sat by the window of a restaurant.

"Don't tell me…" Rukia frowned.

"_Ah that's weird. I texted him his morning and he said he was having lunch." _She remembered Keigo saying that, _"Thought he was having lunch with you…"_

"Call him…" Mizuiro suggested, "I bet it's not even him." although, he knew it was. He had hoped it wasn't.

Then a girl comes out from the back and joins him. There was only two of them…

"Don't tell me! Mizuiro! That's not who I think it is, right!" Rukia could feel a vein snake across her forehead. With no response from Mizuiro, she calls Ichigo on her new phone.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?" _

"Ichigo…" The blood drained from her head.

"_Yeah and who's this?"_


End file.
